Okaeri Sweetheart
by greenhunter
Summary: Sasuke's back, Sakura's crying...how will he handle this?


Okaeri Sweetheart

Okaeri Sweetheart

A SasuSaku story

--

+"The nights that the two of us had, suddenly... so suddenly fades away. I wonder where you are? I wonder if we'll meet again? I wonder..."+

She sits by the window, looking at the mid-summer's night; the moon shines through, reflecting her image. She sighed and stood up, lay down on her bed and closes her eyes.

+"Would you still open the window of my room and whisper things while i sleep?"+

The shadow outside her house shifted, moving closer to her window to look if she's asleep, but halted for there are patrol people who happen to pass by, he waited there, not moving a bit. Then the wind blew ever so gently through the night for what must be the hundredth time.

+"Would you still touch me ever so softly while I turn around in my bed and dream of you? Would you?"+

He continued to move and open her window.

"Sakura."

He whispered for the first time in the night. He entered her room and walked beside her bed. He stood there, watching her breath softly as she sleep. He reached out to touch her but stopped for she rolls and found a new position to sleep. She sighed and groans.

+"And when i wake up in the middle of the night, would you stay by my side and calm me down from my nightmares and fears all throughout?"+

"Sakura."

He rubs her hair gently and strokes his fingers down her cheek then traces down to her lips. She choked out, pulling away his hand and tears started to roll down her cheek, he looked at her. Worried of what reason could happen, he kneeled beside her bed. She started crying harder, whispering words.

"Where are you? Why did you leave me?

Sasuke."

He stared at her, still worried; an expression that only she was able to see.

+"Would you still hold me with open arms and sing words in my ear that everything will be alright?"+

He leaned closer to her and crawled on top of the bed, the sleeping woman underneath him. He stared down, leaned closer and licking her tears. He laid beside her and held her close. She sniffed and felt his warmth. This time she's half asleep.

"Sakura. Don't worry, I'm here."

"Sasuke?"

She opened her eyes and looks up at him. Coal- black eyes met sea- green eyes. He smiled gently at her and kiss down her forehead. She couldn't believe what she's seeing now. The man that she waits forever was right in front of her. Holding her. Kissing her.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I left. I have finished my mission, but not completely. I haven't done the second one."

"Sasuke"

She whispered gently and softly.

+"And after everything, WILL YOU LEAVE ME AGAIN?"+

He smiled down at her again, leaned down and kisses her on the lips. It was a soft and passionate one; a kiss that only Sasuke and Sakura knows how to share to each other, a long loving kiss that only them could recognize.

After the kiss, they stared at each other.

"Sakura, will you help me achieve the second mission that I promised myself to do?"

"Second mission?" He gave a small nod, still smiling at her.

"To rebuild my clan, Sakura. Will you create the clan with me?"

"Creating a new clan... with me?" He gave another nod.

"Be with each other's arms and love each other truthfully 'till death?"

"Love..." She uttered, he stared a bit longer before continuing.

"Sakura...

WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

She looked up at him, startled to what he offered her.

Uchiha Sasuke wants to marry Haruno Sakura.

A ceremonial where two hearts vowed to be together in life and in death eternally.

What is HE thinking?

"Marry?" He nods impatiently but still composed himself as not to scare her, he nods slowly this time again. Half an hour passed but nothing came. Sasuke started to shift from her grip and started walking to the window. No answer means "NO" right? He looked hurt and disappointed at the same time. But whose he kidding, he left her that night and still expects her to accept him after what he did. Did he mention that he just got back?

He resumed walking, leaving her staring, he looked back again and still found nothing and started to walk out and leave, but he heard Sakura screamed and that halted his actions and stared at her.

"Uchiha Sasuke, if you DARE to COME OUT of THAT window, I WILL KILL YOU. You haven't heard what my answer IS and yet you're walking away already, you IMPATENT BASTARD?!"

Sasuke just stared at her; he glances at his side then back at her, looking thoughtful and guilty at the same time. He got down from the window frame back to her room floor. He stood there for a moment, then she walked up to him curled her fingers into fists, still staring at him.

"S-Sakura." He swallowed hard and stared at her.

"I accept."

"Huh?" He blinks and his eyes wide.

"I'll marry you, Uchiha... Ah... No, Sasuke-kun." Then she smiled so sweetly towards him. Leaned up and kiss him, placing both her hands on his shoulder.

+"Will you leave me broken and unwanted all over again?"+

He placed his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. They shared another breath-taking fully kiss. They lay on her bed holding each other too closely, listening to each other's heartbeats and slowly breathing.

+"Or when I wake up in the morning, would you wake up lying beside me and smile at me from a goodnight's dream?"+

She woke up without him beside her. Her heart started to wrench, she sighed and sat up.

"Only in dreams, huh," She sighed again.

"What's the matter? Are you not feeling well?"

A voice suddenly hang out, she looked at the source of the voice and blinks, startled. He smiled at her, holding a mug in his right hand and his lower arm supporting him while he leans on the door frame of her room only wearing a pair of pants.

"Sasuke"

"Hm?"

He drank some of the coffee while responding to her.

"I love you."

He looks at her again and smiles sweetly and answered back.

"I love you."

+"So that the nights that we are alone would fade and be replaced with a warm loving one."+

End.


End file.
